1. Field of the invention:
This invention relates to an information recognition system using on-line character recognition, OCR (Optical Character Recognition), voice recognition or the like.
2. Description of the related art:
An example of a conventional information recognition system is illustrated in FIG. 8. This information recognition system includes an input unit 21, a recognition unit 22, a display 23, and a keyboard 24. The input unit 21 has a tablet or a digitizer 25 which functions as an on-line character input device, an optical scanner 26 for conducting OCR, and a microphone 27 which functions as a voice input device. The character or voice information inputted into the input unit 21 is transmitted to the recognition unit 22 and converted into feature patterns. The obtained feature patterns are collated with the standard patterns stored in a standard dictionary or the like and recognized as characters. The recognized characters are displayed on the display 23.
In the system of FIG. 8, the correction of an erroneously recognized character (hereinafter, referred as an "error character") is performed as follows: The operator operates cursor keys of the keyboard 24 for moving a cursor 28 (FIG. 9) on the display 23 to the position of an error character (the character "q" in FIG. 9). Thereafter, information to be recognized is inputted again through the input unit 21, or the correct character is inputted through the keyboard 24. Alternatively, the correct character is selected by operating a next candidate key provided in the tablet 25 or keyboard 24.
When the correction of an error character is performed in such a conventional information recognition system as described above, the cursor 28 must be moved to the position of the error character in order to be corrected. When the cursor 28 is at a long distance from the error character to be corrected (e.g., the letter "q" shown in FIG. 9), cursor keys of the keyboard 24 must be operated many times, i.e., the vertical-direction and the horizontal-direction cursor keys must be operated n times and m times respectively, which results in a cumbersome correcting operation and reduced operability of the system.